Squirrel monkeys, Saimiri sciureus, and Japanese macaques, Macaca Fuscata, will be cannulated bilaterally in the nucleus accumbens septi and head of the caudate nucleus for subsequent drug injection. Dopamine, its agonists and antagonists, and norepinephrine will be injected into these sites and monitored for changes in locomotor activity and alteration of the EEG. The aim of the study being the evaluation of the role of the catecholamines in the nucleus accumbens as related to locomotor and cerebrocortical activity.